


杀人委托

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 3





	杀人委托

翟潇闻接到杀人委托。就在他吃炖菜的时候，一支木柄匕首钉在门前的柱子上，刀柄里嵌三枚金币作为订金，许诺他事成之后赏金翻六倍，只要他愿意在明晚混入舞会去暗杀一位上流社会的谁谁。

一笔划算的好生意！翟潇闻立刻倒掉炖菜，去集市里买他馋了好久的牛肋排。他见过几个有钱的小少爷，他们跟家庭教师学一些格斗的花架子，实际上孱弱温吞，双腿细得夹不住马背，运气好的话在他开枪之前就会被吓晕过去。这简直稳赚不赔！于是他积极为舞会做准备，最稳妥的计划是扮成某位贵族小姐——自诩高贵的少爷们根本不屑和同性打交道，倒是很爱向漂亮的姑娘献殷勤。因此他挑一件粉色的塔夫绸舞裙，膨袖，镶阔花边，裙摆层叠像奶油蛋糕，胸口缝细密的绸皱裥做填充。他又费了点劲把腰束到十八英寸，现在他看起来完全是位身材窈窕的小姑娘。最后戴一顶金色的假发，用编四股绳的方法编成小辫盘在脑后——多可爱的贵族小姐！翟潇闻在镜子前转一圈，忍不住要夸赞自己：“这样的美人儿，足够迷倒舞会上任何一位公子哥！”

出门前他谨慎的把手枪绑在大腿上——用一条白色的缎带。最后的步骤是确认订单信息，那个即将结束生命的倒霉蛋名叫夏之光，特征是右眼下有两颗小痣。

夏之光。翟潇闻想了想，觉得这是个不错的好名字。舞会在夏家的庄园里举行，翟潇闻毫不费力的混入其中，在跳华尔兹的男女中寻找目标，顺便吃一点银托盘里的覆盆子蛋糕。他花了大半个晚上一无所获——一对又一对转着圈的男女令他头晕眼花，而他又因为束腰太紧几乎呕吐。当然也可能是摄入太多甜品的缘故。总之，他并没有看见哪位少爷眼底长着两颗泪痣，只好沮丧的端一杯威士忌到门口的橡树底下吹风。他其实喝不惯威士忌，更喜欢口味偏甜的葡萄酒。他站在树下，院子里长着木兰和山茶，素馨花白得像打发的淡奶。翟潇闻踢一块碎石头，嘴里哼哼一首爱尔兰民歌，“可还记得相逢小径，很久以前，很久以前。”

“这位小姐！”  
有人沿着碎石子路走过来，声音洪亮。翟潇闻转头去看他，他穿着白色褶边衬衫，套一件深色绒面呢外套，眉眼深邃鼻梁高挺，是一位很英俊的小伙子。  
“需要在威士忌里放一点碎薄荷吗？”他这么说着，实际上在翟潇闻的杯子里放入一颗方糖。“你看起来比较喜欢甜的东西。”  
他身上也有淡淡的薄荷味。翟潇闻的脸有点发烫，但他现在是一位贵族小姐，需要保持骄傲和矜贵。于是他抬起下巴质问：“你怎么知道我喜欢甜味？”  
“因为我看到你吃了三块覆盆子蛋糕。如果不是很喜欢，没人会吃这么多。”  
“所以你一直在看我，却没有请我跳一支舞吗？”  
“我当时忙着应付姑妈的女儿，但从你刚进门的时我就注意到…等等，我的脸上有什么脏东西吗？”  
“不，没有。”翟潇闻这才发觉自己盯着他的脸看了好久。他慌忙低下头，又小声嘟囔一句，“你的眼下有两颗小痣。”  
“哦！是的。”他回答的大大方方，看起来并没有介意翟潇闻的失态，“他们都说有泪痣的人多情，实际上我连一个情人都没有过呢！”

翟潇闻绞了绞舞裙的花边，绑在大腿上的枪硌到他的手指，硬邦邦的一下。他想自己还有事项需要确认，所以鼓起勇气问：“这位先生，您的名字是？”  
他的表情显得很不可思议：“你来参加舞会，却不认识我？”他稍微向前一步，举止依旧十分绅士，微微弯腰向翟潇闻伸出手，“夏之光。可以邀请您跳一支舞吗？”

翟潇闻吓得后退一步，鞋跟碾坏了几株鸭茅草。多可怕的事！这位英俊的世家子弟，到底得罪了什么人才要被杀？翟潇闻有些慌乱，好像腿上绑着枪的人不是他似的。他落荒而逃，临走前胡乱了编了个借口，说妈妈要他十二点前回家，不然就打断他的腿。夏之光看起来遗憾极了，但很快又鼓起希望，问他要不要来参加明天中午的烤肉野宴。“炭火一早就会在这煨着！”他指指对面的大草坪，那里有烤肉的长火坑和几个高脚凳，“我们到时候就坐在那儿，黄花梨木，我刚挑来的上等货色！”

翟潇闻不记得自己是说了“好”或是“不好”。他走的太急，鞋跟都差点卡到石头缝里。他发誓这是他职业生涯的大挫败，目标就在眼前，他竟然先逃跑了。他解开束腰之后才敢大喘气，白冷冷的月光又叫他想起夏之光的眼睛。他说泪痣多情，什么叫多情？他这么英俊，理应有一群漂亮姑娘围着他调情，他真的一个情人都没有过吗？

为了完成任务——翟潇闻说服自己，是为了完成任务，他一早就起来梳洗打扮，准备去参加烤肉野宴。这次他穿浅蓝色的蝉翼纱裙，细荷叶边，裙摆层叠像海浪，只露出他小羊皮靴子的一个尖角。为了遮阳他戴一顶杏黄色的帽子，上面飘着蕾丝缎带。出发前他仍然把枪绑在大腿上，亲吻枪口祷告暗杀成功——也许吧。但他出发时心情是很轻快的，毕竟今日天晴，白云像奶油一样甜蜜。他还没走到庄园的门口，就听到由远及近的马蹄声。夏之光骑一匹棕红色的马停在他身前，马儿的皮毛油亮顺滑。他勒一把缰绳，在马蹬上向翟潇闻致意：“我的灰姑娘，昨晚有南瓜车来接你吗？”

说着夏之光拉他上马。这动作一点都不绅士，但翟潇闻乐意接受。他侧坐在马背上，闻到夏之光身上新鲜皮革的香味。他穿着骑装，皮靴得有七英寸长，亮得在太阳下反光。庄园里照常热热闹闹的，牛肉和腌渍过的猪肉已经架在火上，空气中飘满了肉香。他把翟潇闻安顿在梨花木的高脚凳上，然后去换他的礼服。姜黄色的条纹裤子配白色上衣，脖子上系着最时髦的小领结，贵族就是讲究这些东西！翟潇闻在这中间已经吃了两盘烤肉，在夏之光来时才故作矜持的抿了抿油亮亮的嘴唇。

夏之光邀请他去远一点的地方散步。翟潇闻趁他转身时吃一勺蜂蜜，好让嘴里有点甜味。夏之光跟他聊了一点诗歌和哲学，还有音乐什么的，顺着长满橡树的道路一直走到庄园深处去。翟潇闻腿上绑着枪，太阳暖哄哄的，透过薄纱，冰凉的枪管都被晒热了。他们走到高地，背面是陡峭的坡，夏之光踩一踩暄松的土地，说到“当你在不朽的诗里与时同长”，英俊的脸上露出明亮快乐的微笑，他向翟潇闻张开双臂：“现在你可以杀死我了，用你绑在大腿上的那把枪，好吗，小姐——或者说，先生？”

翟潇闻又一次慌乱起来，好像即将死去的是他。他舌头打结，问一些蹩脚的话：“你是怎么发现我，我——”  
“你，”夏之光后退一步，离坡地边缘更近一点，“你一开口我就知道了。至于那把枪，你坐在我马上时一直硌着我的大腿。”

竟然是因为——翟潇闻的脸羞得通红。不过现在不是懊恼的时候，翟潇闻把枪对准他，好像这样就能挽回一点面子，即使他的气势怎么看都是占了下风。夏之光并不畏惧——他不畏惧一切。他又往后退了一步，仍然保持张开双臂的姿势：“男人会为了心爱的人决斗，也会为心爱的人死去。如果这就是你的使命，那我心甘情愿。”他的脚跟已经有一半悬空，但神色看起来非常轻松，“如果这就是你的使命，”他又重复了一遍，“你要是不忍心，我也可以自己——”

怎么可能让他这样跌下去。翟潇闻几乎是用最快的速度拉住他。撑起的裙摆碍事，不然还可以再快一些。他们一起跌入蓬松的野忍冬，惊起三百只休憩的飞鸟。夏之光好心的护住了他的后颈。他的手掌宽厚安稳，藏了一朵新鲜的小茉莉，现在被汗水浸得皱巴巴的，别在爱人的耳后。

“你看！”夏之光情绪高涨，完全不像劫后余生，“你不舍得杀我，而我也爱你，还有比这更好的事吗？”  
“油嘴滑舌！”翟潇闻从他怀里挣出来，香喷喷的茉莉花掉在地上，他又捡起来握在手心里。“你可连我名字都不知道呢！”  
“那你告诉我，你叫什么？”  
翟潇闻脸颊泛着野蔷薇一样的红色，他这时放弃了贵族小姐的骄傲和矜贵——因为他本来也不是贵族小姐嘛——他抓过夏之光的手掌在上面写字，一笔一画十分用力：“翟、潇、闻！”

于是两个人拉着手走回庄园里去，正烤肉聊天的小姐公子们看到他们脏兮兮的后背都大惊失色，唯有这两人浑然不觉。夏之光带翟潇闻去更换礼服——他就讲究这个。他也给翟潇闻配上褶边衬衫和最时髦的领结，两人站在镜子前，同样年轻，同样高大英俊。夏之光终于把早上新摘来的一束玫瑰花送给他：“亲爱的，可以再给我唱一遍昨晚的歌吗？”


End file.
